monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Danyka Nadeau
'Danyka Nadeau '(born September 17, 1991) is a Canadian singer-songwriter signed to Monstercat. She has worked with various producers from the label, including but not limited to Au5, Mr FijiWiji, Fractal, Televisor and Rameses B. Monstercat Uploads # Stereotronique & Sebastian Ivarsson - Tonight #* January 7, 2013 # Stereotronique & Sebastian Ivarsson - Tonight (The Remixes) (Minimix) #* April 8, 2013 # Au5 - Follow You #* March 21, 2014 # Hellberg - This Is Forever #* June 11, 2014 # Rootkit - Real Love #* June 30, 2014 # Au5 - Follow You (VIP Mix) #* July 11, 2014 # Tut Tut Child - Breathe #* October 31, 2014 # Au5 - Crossroad #* November 26, 2014 # Nitro Fun - Safe & Sound #* December 16, 2014 # Hellberg & Rich Edwards - Ashes (Burn Your Love) #* December 22, 2014 # Astronaut - Feronia #* December 23, 2014 # Mr FijiWiji - Yours Truly #* January 28, 2015 # Rich Edwards - We Are #* April 24, 2015 # Au5 - Inside #* June 10, 2015 # Mr FijiWiji - Yours Truly VIP #* September 1, 2015 # Rameses B - Faster Than Light #* September 16, 2015 # Mr FijiWiji - Yours Truly (Aaron Jackson Remix) #* September 28, 2015 # Fractal - Collide #* October 7, 2015 # Fractal - Fire Away #* October 7, 2015 # Televisor - Dangerous #* November 23, 2015 # Tut Tut Child - Autonomy #* February 24, 2016 # Trivecta - Into the Limelight #* April 15, 2016 # Hyper Potions - Unbreakable #* April 25, 2016 # Eminence & Alex Klingle - Altitude #* August 13, 2016 # Rameses B - Something Real #* April 24, 2018 # Stonebank - Let You Down #* October 26, 2018 # Duumu - Wash Away #* January 25, 2019 # Au5 - Eden #* March 1, 2019 Trivia *Danyka Nadeau is also a choir teacher.http://www.oct.ca/findateacher/memberinfo?memberid=664074 *Danyka sets a record for most vocalist appearances on a compilation album, on 020 - Altitude. Off-Monstercat releases EPs * Televisor - Odyssey (feat. Danyka Nadeau) (Remixes) (April 26, 2017) *# Save The Princess! Remix *# Glacier Remix *# Stereocool Remix *# Kyoto Black Remix *# Highway Superstar Remix *# Jimny Remix *# android52 Remix Singles * Oracle Heart (with Direct) (May 22, 2017) Featured appearances * Reunify - Come Closer (July 27, 2014) * Luke Bond - Fear (November 24, 2014) * Gazzo & Sebastian Ivarsson - Sweet Escape (December 19, 2014) * Virtual Riot - Time Stops (September 21, 2015) * ZENI - After Glow (October 10, 2015) * Reunify vs Kris Maydak - Worth It (October 12, 2015) * Disco Fries & KAAZE - We Are One (December 11, 2015) * HIIO - Otherside (March 9, 2016) * Fractal - Elyria (August 5, 2016) * Televisor - Odyssey (January 18, 2017) * ENGMNT - Never Gonna Miss It (March 10, 2017) * Omnia - Hold On To You (June 30, 2017) * 39 Kingdom & JuicyTrax - Alive (January 8, 2018) * Jeremy Vancaulart - Hurt (January 26, 2018) * Killabyte - Wicked Ways (February 7, 2018) * VENIICE - Getting Closer (March 7, 2018) * Au5 - Closer (April 19, 2018) * MYYA - Tired Of It (August 7, 2018) * Omnia - For You (October 19, 2018) * Disco Fries - Moonlight (feat. Danyka Nadeau & Badjack) (May 10, 2019) Covers/other * Charlie Puth - Attention (Aero Chord & Danyka Nadeau Cover) (October 20, 2017) References Category:Vocalists Category:Danyka Nadeau discography Category:Disciple artists Category:Seeking Blue artists Category:Metanoia artists Category:Uncredited Vocalists Category:NoCopyrightSounds artists Category:Pop artists